The cutest couple !
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: Deidara itachi,and saskue are new students. But when kagome and sango get there will love spark between kagome and deidara and what about sango and itachi. But who is the lucky girl for saskue.? Sorry suck at summz Kadara. san/itac sas/?


Her mom had just called saying she would not be home for 2 more weeks. Her mom Sonyia had been on a business trip for 3 weeks now but this kind of girl could handle it.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!! WAMMMM!!! **_

"Can't it tell I'm up man?" Kagome said. She picked up her cute little glasses and put them on. She got out of her bed and got into the shower and she stepped in the nice hot steam hit her and started to relax more than ever. She then got out and went to her closet which was filled with clothes from all around the world since her mom travel all around the world and never forgets to bring her something back from where ever. So she went to her closet and picked out an elastic waist yoryu skirt in purple. Then for a shirt she picked out a black tank top. And for shoes she went to her shoe closet and found mounds of shoes. She went from her converse side to her heels side and her flats side. She had so many shoes to choose from. She just chose some converses they were black with purple stars on them then tied them so the tongue was sticking out the laces were behind it. For accessories she put on some purple skull earrings and a purple and black rhinestone necklace. For her hair she just made it look natural with the outfit so she put it up in a messy bun and made her bangs straight by using a straighter and making them so long they not only covered her eyes but hit her nose too!. She looked cute and since you could barely see her face she didn't have to put any make-up on. So she grabbed her batman jacket ,her purple head band and her book bag and flew out of her house. Her best friend came to pick her up.

"Kags you look amazing" Sango said

"Thanks" She said back she picked out a cd and decided to listen to switchfoot 'we were meant to live' But the song ended as they got into the school parking lot. She saw some sort of gang on the front lawn.

"Ohh new boys lets go have some fun sang"

"Yea lets." Of course they had to make a scene and that's what they did as the wind blew Sango got out first wearing a red school uniform only way different the skirt was a mini skirt and stopped at mid thigh then the shirt was a regular white shirt but with 4 buttons unbuttoned and showing mounds of cleavage then had on black eye liner and no accessories and some black open toe pumps. She got whistles but didn't care Kagome then got out but while Sango had gotten out she cut the chest part of her tank top lower so it showed more cleavage than Sango so kagome got out wearing what she was. {Kagome is so sneaky isn't she?} They grabbed their book bags from the trunk and went to the front lawn where those boys were. When they were half way there they saw one of their freshman friends her name was rin.

"Hey why is rin over there"

"IDK lets go find out." They walked over there and said

"Hey rin what are you doing over here" Kagome said.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Boys P.O.V))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

We got to school. Itachi got out first wearing a black wife beater and a blood red button up shirt over it with all of the buttons undone. He wore some black super skinnies and some red high converse. And his hair was a spiky type of hair do but with bangs/

Next Sasuke got out wearing a black muscle shirt and a grey and black hoodie over it. Then he had on grey smoky skinny's on and black Jordan's on. His hair was the same as his brothers but his bangs were swept aside.

Then Deidara got out wearing an owl city shirt it was black then had a purple and grey jacket on half way zipped up. Then had on grey ripped super skinnies on and some purple and grey vans on and they were tied just like how kagome tied hers. So they got out the car and went over to the front lawn to talk but then a little freshman walked by them and so they decided to have some fun.

"Yo whats your name girly." Itachi said.

"Huh me? My name is rin"

"Yo rin didn't you have a book bag on when you got here." Sasuke asked

"Yea Why" She asked

"Because it's in my hand Ha-ha" Sasuke and itachi laughed as they played with the young girl. Deidara had pulled out his I-pod and lifted his hood over his head and was leaning against a tree watching the sight before him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Normal pov))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey rin what are you doing over here" Sango said , As Kagome got her book bag back or attempted to.

"Sorry babe even you can't get it.". Kagome then said "Sango help me."

"Kay kags" She said. Sango then walked over to itachi in a very slow seductive way she made sure to cross her legs the right way and she bit her finger while her other hand was on her hip as she walked.

"Can you please give my friend her book bag back? For me" Sango said in a very seductive voice.

"Sure thing babe" He gave her book bag back to rin and turned back to Sango and they stared talking about stuff like how her body was hot and how cute he was. Kagome walked over to the boy by the tree and stood in front of him till she caught his attention. His eyes averted up her body starting at her feet going up her legs then her stopped at her cleavage slightly but then continued up to her beautiful bangs and could slightly see her eyes. She then moved next to him.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"My name is kagome"

"I'm Deidara Nice to meet you kagome."

"You too." She averted her eyes to his i-pod and asked if she could listen too. So he handed her one of his ear plugs and at that moment their hands touched and they felt a spark but they carried on he was listening to '21 guns by greenday' She leaned into him and layed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist so it looked like they were a couple a cute couple. Sango, itachi and Sasuke noticed those 2 too. The bell rang so they all walked in and kagome and Deidara were still in the same position they were in before. After school Deidara took kagome home and ended up stuck with her because of an unexpected rain storm.

"He just took off his jacket and shirt and shoes and walked around in his pants no shirt and socks. Kagome had gotten some of her little brother's gym short and they fit him slightly. But he still walked around with no shirt on. Kagome went to her room and changed but in the middle of changing he walked in and all she had on was her lingerie. He stared at her up and down and began to walk towards her when he got to her he put his face into her neck and wrapped his right arm around her waist and grabbed her butt. He then lifted her chin and kissed her. She then backed up and into the bed so he was now on top of her. Kissing nipping at what ever he could get at. He then kissed her thighs and sucked her skin and she moan. She enjoyed it very much and he could tell. She then wrapped her legs around his waist. And he started to kiss her neck again. He then attempted to take her bra off but was stopped when her phone rang. So they stopped and she picked the phone up and said

"Hello"

"Kagome it's me mom"

"Hey mom whats wrong"

"I have to go on another trip after this one so…..so why don't you go over dads house kay"

"What I am never going over that back stabbing bastards house again! I told you that"

"Kagome look you have to go to someone's house. And isn't sango leaving town so you can't go over her house I just don't want you home alone for this long."

"Okay what if I go over a guy friend's house."

"A guy friend. Who might this gentleman be?"

"His Name is Deidara I am going out with him now" Kagome and Deidara then heard a loud scream but it soon faded.

"My baby's growing up without me I am so happy yet sad I am not there to see you grow up." Sonyia then started to cry.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked.

"Sure mom I'll put it on speaker" kagome said.

"Hi so your dating my daughter now huh"

"Yes mam'e."

"What color is your hair sir? Because I don't like red heads and I am looking for some blondies for her to date"

"I am a Blondie"

"Cool yea he can stay I like him so far"

"Well got to go to bed mom bye"

"Bye my dear daughter and dear son in law"

They got ready for bed but before they went to bed they went to deidara's house to get some clothes for him for the next month. They went to bed in each other's arm they were both on their sides but Deidara was on the right and she was on the left. Her butt was on his front side and his arms were around her waist. The next morning they got up and got dressed.

Kagome got in the shower and picked out an extended pinch knit cami the color of grey. It was a very low cut v-neck so it showed a lot of cleavage. Then for bottoms she wore some black shredded stretch leggings. For shoes she had put on a pair of her Ana's they were black ankle boots with open toe at the tip. For accessories she put on some black hoop earrings. Then she put on her favorite necklace it was a silver necklace it said her name on it. Then she put on a ring it was a giant bow. For her hair she straightened it then she curled her bangs to each side of her head so it looked kinda retro. She went down stairs to make some breakfast.

Deidara then got in the shower and got out he went to his bag and pulled out a tight muscle shirt the color of black it said 3oh3! On it. He then pulled on a pair of blackish greenish pair of skinny jeans. Then he pulled on a pair of all black chucks. He then put on a green jacket. He made his hair the regular way and went down stairs. {Note: The regular way is the way he has it in the show. Also basically he will always have his regular hair do. :) When he got downstairs he stopped and stared at the sexiest sight before him. When he got down stairs he saw kagome bending down to look in the refrigerator.

"Damn kagome" He said as she got back up from his comment.

"What ever pervert. Breakfast is ready" She had already made their plates just needed to get juice. They sat down and scooted the seats closer and feed each other. Deidara bite his lip as she chewed the food he was feeding her. After breakfast they left for school and stood in the front lawn in each other's arms. All the girls that passed them glared at kagome and at some point one of the girls kept walking by and glaring at her. At some point kagome cracked.

"You got something to say bitch"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. That's the new boy isn't it? Deidara right? I don't know if you know this but according to every person in this school I'm a real woman if you ever need one just call me." She handed the paper to Deidara, Deidara handed it to kagome, and kagome ripped it up.

"You know dei she's right every person in this school does think she is a real women. You know why because she has fucked everyone in this school that's why. So apparently she has lost her virginity 800 times wow that has got to be a world record." Kagome said. Offended kikyo walked away. Deidara kissed kagome as a reward. They went to lunch after that they went home. Kagome was talking to sango she had been in Hong Kong this whole time she will come home in a week and they decided to have a welcoming home party at kagomes house for her. Cake and music and people you name it they'll be there. Deidara was down stairs eating strawberries. When kagome came down stairs. He feed her some of his strawberries and she and he enjoy seeing what they were doing. They went up stairs and went to bed. Then next day was a Saturday so they went to the mall.

"Hey can we go into hot topic please?" He nodded his head and they walked into hot topic.

They went to the try on section and she did a fashion show.

First she tried on a purple deep v-neck tank top. Then she tried on some black ripped skinny jeans and for shoes she put on some purple and black checkered flats. Then they went to the food court. But on the way there kagome saw the hottest outfit ever but she didn't tell Deidara so when they got there she said "I have to go to the restroom I'll be back" He nodded again and went to Subway to get a sandwich.

((((((((((((((((((((((((WITH KAGOME)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome went into the store called forever 21! {Note: {Gasp} I luv that store all my shirts are from that store or most of them are but luv u forever} She walked into the store and found an outfit then she went to dsw to get the shoes. She then had a friend that work at a hair salon and she asked her what hair style would go with this and she told her. She then walked back to the food court to find Deidara.

(((((((((((((((((((((WITH BOTH OF THEM))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What took you so long?"

"It was such a long line I was going to come back but I had to go so I just butted people it was fun too!" She had answered. They then went to journeys and got some shoes. He got some red and black converse and she got some blue and black vans. He then asked if they could go to aeropostle and that's where they went next. He had gotten some shorts they were red plaid shorts. Then he got a red polo. She had gotten a really tight shirt that said aeropostle on it. After that they decided to go home. It had been a long day. They went home had a quick make out session and went to bad. Again in each other's arms.

The next day they didn't do nothing but watch movies all day. They watched the haunting in Connecticut. Then they watched the princess and the frog. And then they watched avatar. After that they went to bed because unfortunately they had school in the morning and kagome knew exactly what she was going to wear tomorrow.

The next day they woke up and went their separate ways kagome got in the shower while Deidara picked his clothes out. She got out and hurriedly got her clothes on. She then went down stairs to make breakfast. He got out and got on his clothes he had put on some Jordan shorts he then put on some dark green faded skinny jeans he pulled them down so it showed his shorts. He then put on a black shirt that said 'I'm a walking chick magnet. Cool right' He then put on his all black converse and put on kagome's spider-man jacket.

He went down stairs to see a pair of long sexy legs.

He saw kagome wearing a pair of tight brown plaid shorts that stopped right under her butt. Then she had on a tight black v-neck shirt with a big black bow on it. Then for shoes she wore black pointed toe flats. And for her hair he had wondered why she slept with her hair braided last night. She had undone the braids in the morning and it came out puffy and curly but it went perfect with her skin tone.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thank you!"

"Yea what ever. So you want to go out tonight?"

"Yea lets go to the club" But then at the same time they both said

"But we got to go to them mall" They laughed and got in the car and left for school.

When they got there they saw itachi and Sasuke with his arm around some girl.

"kikyo is that YOU?"

Kagome asked. Kikyo turned around and they both screamed and ran to each other.

"Kagome i haven't seen you in like forever. Then they both realized they have all the same classes together. They decided to all go to the club together tonight except itachi he has to baby sit his baby sis. So they went to class.

A/N did you know this is my longest story ever. Yayayayayay I rule. And so does everyone 1 else. So yea see ya next time!!!!


End file.
